


The (Mostly) True Adventures of Miss Lister

by lesbeansss



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: But Mostly Smut, But no real penises, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Some penis fantasy, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, a little angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbeansss/pseuds/lesbeansss
Summary: This will be a collection of short, smutty fics inspired by passages from Anne’s journal. Obviously I’m going to be taking a lot of liberties but I'll be starting from something she actually recorded as happening. The first chapter is from before she met Ann, but Ann will probably factor in later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the journal entries, “M-” refers to Mariana Lawton.

Sunday 14 September 1823. Scarborough.  
_M- & I went out at 4 & sauntered on the sands to the Spa & beyond it till near 5. Met the girls coming to say dinner was ready. Sat down to dinner at 5. In the evening, from 6-3/4 to 8, M- & Lou & little Charles Milne & I sauntered along the North sands as far as Scorby Mill. Darkish when we got back. Meaning to go to bed soon, came up to my dressing room at 9.50… Perhaps about 12-1/2 every door & window in the house seemed to rattle, which disturbed us exceedingly. At 1st, we thought someone [was] breaking into the house but the continuance of the noises & the pattering of rain soon ushered in a tremendous thunder storm. Very vivid, fast-succeeding flashes of lightning enlightened the whole room. After some time came 1 or 2 tremendous peals of thunder & the heaviest rain I almost ever heard. In the midst of all this, we drew close together, made love & had one of the most delightfully long, tender kisses we have ever had. Said she, in the midst of it, ‘Oh, don’t leave me yet.’ This renewed & redoubled my feelings & we slept in each other’s arms._

Anne awakened suddenly from a deep sleep, her eyes flying open. At first she wasn’t sure what had roused her. Then there came a loud rattle and bang on the window and she jumped. Mariana, who had moments ago been curled in bed next to Anne, flipped over and reached out for the other woman.

“Fred?” she whispered, wrapping her arms around her lover.

Anne drew Mariana close. “Are you all right?” she asked.

“Yes, but what is that? Is someone trying to get in the room?” Mariana whispered back.

“I don’t know,” Anne murmured. She gently untangled herself from Mariana’s arms and climbed out of bed to investigate. Mariana sat up nervously, clutching the covers to her chest as Anne walked cautiously to the window.

Just then, a loud peal of thunder rattled the windows once more and both women jumped. Anne turned, laughing.

“Just a thunderstorm!” she declared. “Can you hear the rain starting against the windows?”

Mariana smiled faintly. “Come back to bed,” she pleaded.

Anne grinned. “Gladly,” she replied, sliding back under the heavy covers. Back in the bed it was warm and soft. Mariana onto her side and curled against Anne, nestling her back against her and pulling the taller woman’s arms snugly around her.

A flash of lightning briefly threw the room into sharp focus and Anne saw Mariana’s face turned away from her, her eyes wide open. Anne realized that Mariana was rattled by the fury of the storm growing outside. Anne was taken aback; Mariana was not a woman easily made on edge. Very softly, Anne leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck where it was exposed above her nightgown. Mariana made a small sound of pleasure.

Encouraged, Anne gently untangled her hand from her lover’s and placed it over Mariana’s breast. She could feel the other woman’s nipple through the thin fabric of her nightgown. Moving her kisses from neck to shoulder, Anne drew slow circles over Mariana’s nipple with her pointer finger.

Mariana groaned and pushed her hips back against Anne, clearly encouraging her to continue. Another flash of lightning revealed Mariana’s face to be relaxed into an expression of arousal, rather than fear. Anne smiled, satisfied with herself. She slid her hand down from Mariana’s breast, gliding over her hips, down to the hem of her nightgown. As another, louder roll of thunder shook the windows Anne slipped her hand between Mariana’s smooth thighs and brought it up to the place where they met. Mariana drew in a sharp breath.

Anne gently pushed Mariana’s legs apart far enough to be able to maneuver her hand in between. She pressed one probing finger between the folds and found her lover sopping wet. Pleased with her ability to turn Mariana from frightened to aroused so quickly, Anne began to circle Mariana’s opening.

The sound of rain pounding against the windows grew louder and louder. Mariana began to gasp and moan as Anne moved her finger up to her hard nub and pressed on it. Anne was suddenly grateful for the intensity of the storm, as the din allowed Mariana to vocalize her pleasure in a way that she was rarely safe to. Anne loved nothing more than bringing sounds of arousal out of a woman, and she was often frustrated with the need for secrecy and quiet. But now, with the drumming of rain and rumbles of thunder shaking the whole estate, Mariana let out a deep call of pleasure.

Anne increased her pressure on Mariana’s clitoris, eliciting a delirious “Good God, Anne!” Mariana rocked her hips back and forth in rhythm with Anne’s strokes.

Anne realized Mariana was close to orgasm. She let up on her pressure and Mariana let out a loud moan of protest, but Anne wasn’t ready yet for the moment to end. She removed her hand from between her lover’s legs and deftly flipped her over onto her stomach.

Anne sat up and straddled Mariana, with her legs on either side. She pushed up the other woman’s nightgown to reveal her round buttocks and the dark tangle of curls where her legs met. The darkness robbed the sight of any detail, but Anne had seen Mariana like this often enough to know what she looked like.

“Please, Freddy,” Mariana gasped. She pushed her rear upwards, begging for Anne to return her hand. With a grin, Anne complied, inserting her long middle finger into the other woman.

Mariana felt warm and wet, soft as velvet inside. Anne moved her finger in and out, feeling Mariana respond by clenching around her and thrusting backwards with her hips.

Anne groaned with arousal and added another finger. She could feel a hot longing building between her own legs, but for now she had another woman to satisfy. A flash of lightning briefly illuminated the scene. Anne could see her two fingers buried to the hilt in Mariana’s queer, her lover clutching a pillow to her face.

“Good lord,” Anne murmured. She increased the speed of her thrusts and could hear the sound of Mariana’s wetness even over the storm continuing outside. Mounting her lover from behind, with a tempest raging just outside, Anne felt wild and powerful. She had made love to Mariana more times than she could count, but the passion of this moment took her breath away.

After a minute Mariana reached back and grabbed Anne’s hand. She removed the other woman’s fingers from her queer and pushed them impatiently forwards.

Anne understood the request. She returned to Mariana’s clitoris, moving her fingers, now dripping with moisture, back and forth lightly and rapidly. Mariana let out a moan so loud Anne was afraid it would be heard even over the pounding rain. She leaned forward, pressing her body down over Mariana’s and wrapping her free hand gently over the other woman’s mouth. Mariana writhed under Anne’s touch, muffling her yells of pleasure into her lover’s hand as Anne began to move her fingers in tight circles. She felt Mariana start to tremble, and this time she kept up her activity, maintaining pressure and motion over the nub. Another flash of lightning lit the room and Anne suddenly increased the speed of her hand. Mariana’s body stiffened and, just as Anne had hoped, she let out a gasp of pleasure just as a fresh roll of thunder shook the room. Anne removed her hand from Mariana’s mouth to allow her to voice her climax, drowned out by the storm.

As Mariana’s moans quieted to whimpers, Anne gently removed her hand and slid off her lover’s back. As Mariana lay, recovering from her orgasm, Anne rolled onto her back and reached up under her own nightgown. With her hand still slick from Mariana’s pleasure, Anne began hurriedly to stoke her own throbbing clitoris. As usual, Mariana rolled over to watch Anne pleasure herself. In the darkness, she could see little but the silhouette of Anne, her back arching as her hand moved rapidly beneath her nightgown. Anne began to breathe heavily. Hearing and feeling, but not seeing, Mariana’s orgasm had awakened something in her, and she knew she would not take long to reach her own climax. Waves of pleasure radiated from the spot where her fingers moved rapidly back and forth.

Anne’s chest heaved and the heat at her core began to build. As she felt her climax approach, she became aware that Mariana was whispering something.

“Don’t leave me,” the other woman breathed. “Please don’t leave, Fred, not yet.”

Anne didn’t respond. She pushed herself into climax, her body stiffening and shaking silently. With a gasp she felt the release.

Anne lay still for a minute. Mariana had stopped her whispers. Anne leaned over and pulled her lover into a long, deep kiss. Despite all of the pain and heartache, despite the unforgiveable thing Mariana had done in marrying Charles, Anne realized that she still loved her with a deep and steady affection. She knew in the morning they must part, Mariana returning to the bed of the deplorable older man, but for now they were two lovers, safe beneath warm blankets and sheltered from the storm outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 1819 Anne (age 29) was striking up a flirtation with a young woman in Halifax, Elizabeth Browne. In the end not much came of their relationship (Anne thought Miss Brown was below her station), but she was quite taken with her for a while. I had fun imagining a different/smuttier version of what Anne describes in her journal when her former lover Isabella (“Tib”) Norcliffe joined them.
> 
> Having a kiss = Anne’s slang for having an orgasm.

Thursday 26 August. 1819. Halifax.

_Miss Browne & I walked leisurely along & got to Shibden by 5. Sat 10 minutes alone in the drawing-room. Then my aunt came & afterwards, Isabella… Just before we came in from the garden, contrived to be a few minutes alone with only Tib & Miss Browne. The former gave me a kiss & I made it an excuse to kiss Miss Browne on her lips, a very little, moistly. She looked shamefacedly. Were, a few minutes afterwards, us three in the hall. Miss Browne said kissing was an odd thing & most people made queer remarks about it. ‘These,’ said I, ‘none of us understand.’ But I think she did not very much dislike it after all. Miss Browne looked very neat, pretty, & like a gentlewoman._

It was a lovely late summer day in Halifax. A warm wind blew across the fields and Anne Lister had to reach up quickly to prevent her top hat from blowing off her head. The young woman strolling beside her let out a small giggle.

Anne turned to her walking companion with a grin. “What perfect weather for a walk around Halifax,” she exclaimed. “I would be content to lose my hat if this sun and wind could continue.”

The other woman, Miss Browne, gave a shy smile and nodded. Anne had encountered Elizabeth Brown at a series of lectures given in Halifax and had quickly focused her attentions on the young woman. She was shorter than Anne, with round cheeks covered in a smattering of freckles and bright, curious eyes. Anne found her quiet intellectualism thoroughly enchanting. Returning to Shibden after a day out together in Halifax, Anne hoped to bring their affections to the next level.

Miss Brown paused by the side of the road and plucked a small yellow flower from the bushes. “A kingcup,” she remarked. “_Caltha palustris_, I believe.”

“I did not know you had a knowledge of botany,” Anne said.

Miss Brown smiled. “Only that of an amateur,” she replied.

“You underrate yourself,” Anne insisted. “I will have to show you the gardens at Shibden when we arrive.”

“I would love that,” Miss Brown said. She reached over and carefully tucked the yellow flower into Anne’s buttonhole. Anne felt herself flush at the contact. _I shall have her, and soon,_ she thought.

The two women talked idly of their various botanical interests the rest of the way to Shibden. As the hall came into view, Anne glanced at her pocket watch.

“Five-o-clock,” she declared. “Will you join me for a spot of tea before dinner?”

Miss Brown smiled and nodded. Anne was well aware that the young woman could hardly keep her eyes off her, and she hoped she did not appear too windswept or disheveled. Miss Brown was flushed from the walk, looking all the lovelier for the exertion.

In the drawing room, they both took tea. Anne continued her flirtation, complimenting Miss Brown on everything from the color of her dress to her knowledge of natural history. However, they were soon interrupted by the arrival of Anne’s aunt. Anne felt a flash of annoyance but managed to keep the conversation focused on Miss Browne.

As Anne was telling Miss Brown a tale of one of her adventures in Paris, there came another knock at the drawing room door. The footman entered.

“Miss Lister, Miss Norcliffe here to see you,” he said.

Anne started. What was Tib doing here? “Yes, show her in,” she replied.

Not a minute later, Tib came bounding into the drawing room. Anne’s friend and occasional lover was never one to make a subtle entrance.

“Anne!” Tib exclaimed. “I was just passing through. Lovely to see you, Mrs. Lister,” she continued, curtseying to Anne’s aunt. “I did not realize you had a guest,” she said, giving Miss Brown a careful look up and down.

Anne raised her eyebrows at Tib. She highly doubted the other woman had not heard of her recent friendship with Miss Brown. No doubt she had come by hoping to get a look at her. But she stood and made the introductions courteously.

“Miss Brown, this is Miss Isabella Norcliffe of Langton.”

“What a pleasure,” Tib said, making a show of kneeling to kiss Miss Brown’s hand. The younger woman giggled and blushed. Anne frowned.

“We were just talking of going for a walk in the garden,” Anne said pointedly. “Miss Browne, I recently learned, has a passion of plants.” Tib flashed Anne a knowing look, and she realized she was still wearing the kingcup flower in her buttonhole. Anne flushed, wishing Tib was not able to see through her so easily.

“Won’t you join us, Miss Norcliffe?” Miss Browne asked pleasantly.

Tib grinned. “I would be honored,” she replied.

Leaving Aunt Anne in the drawing room, the three women made their way out to the Shibden garden. It was not as large or grand as some, but Anne had overseen the planting of a lovely variety of flowers and shrubs and was rather proud of the outcome. She had hoped to impress Miss Browne on a secluded stroll, but as usual Tib was complicating matters. Anne’s friend was much bolder than her, and Anne was worried her straightforwardness might scare away the shy young woman.

The trip to the garden began innocently enough. Miss Browne inquired after the names of certain ornamental plants, and Anne eagerly supplied her with the answers. Tib at first stayed quiet, trailing after the other two. Then they rounded a corner into an area hemmed in by tall hedges.

“So, Miss Browne,” Tib interjected, “has Miss Lister made her intentions clear to you yet?” Anne froze and shot Tib a furious look.

Miss Browne gave Anne a puzzled smile. “Miss Lister has been very kind in her friendship with me,” she said.

“Oh yes, Anne has been a dear _friend _for a long time,” Tib replied.

“Tib,” Anne began, but the other woman cut her off.

“Shall we show you how friendly we can be?” Without warning, Tib leaned over and seized Anne, kissing her hard on the mouth. Anne gasped with surprise but Tib did not let up. Tib cradled the back of Anne’s head in her hand, and for a moment she felt herself melt into the embrace. Anne was quite accustomed to feeling Tib’s lips on her own – the two women regularly met up and had continued their affair, on and off, for years, despite both taking other lovers. However, they did not usually have an audience.

Anne pushed back away from Tib. She looked desperately at Miss Browne, trying to gauge her reaction. She looked shocked, but not repulsed, as Anne had been afraid she would.

“Miss Browne, I apologize for Miss Norcliffe,” Anne said quickly. “That is not a ladylike way to behave in front of a new acquaintance.” Miss Browne carefully studied the ground, blushing.

“Well I don’t apologize,” Tib said. “I’m sure Miss Browne is not surprised to learn that this is how ladies such as myself and Miss Lister behave.”

Miss Browne looked up sheepishly. “I have heard… talk,” she began hesitantly. “But I knew not whether to believe it.”

Anne studied her new friend. Tib was causing things to progress much faster than she had intended, but she decided to make the most of their secluded conversation. “Have we frightened you?” she asked.

Miss Browne shook her head. Anne and Tib exchanged a look. Tib raised her eyebrows, clearly encouraging Anne to take her chance.

“Would you like to try a kiss?” Anne asked softly.

“It’s a lovely thing,” Tib said encouragingly. “Especially coming from Miss Lister.”

Miss Browne paused for a long moment, and Anne was afraid they had gone too far. But then she looked evenly at Anne, blushed a deep red, and nodded quickly.

Anne stepped forward and gently cupped Miss Browne’s face in her hands. The young woman gazed at her with wide eyes. She leaned forward and carefully pressed her lips to Miss Browne’s. The woman’s mouth was soft and delicate and Anne felt a stirring between her legs.

She continued to kiss Miss Browne softly for a minute then carefully opened her mouth, just a little, and probed with her tongue. One hand rested against the small of the other woman’s back while the other stroked her cheek.

Anne heard Tib shift behind Miss Browne. The young woman gasped softly as Tib’s strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she began to kiss the back of her neck. _So that is how this is going to go_, Anne thought wryly. Well, for it being her first time Miss Browne was certainly in for a treat.

Anne felt Tib reach up to Miss Browne’s bosom. Her nimble fingers slipped beneath the collar of her elegant dress, pushing between breast and corset. Miss Browne sighed and leaned back to press against Tib. Anne dropped her kisses to Miss Browne’s neck, then continued lower. She moved to her knees and kissed Miss Browne’s stomach, feeling the stiff corset under her dress. With Tib still kissing and feeling Miss Browne from behind, Anne reached down under the hem of her skirt. Miss Browne looked down at Anne, her eyes wide.

“Is this all right?” Anne asked quickly. “Are we moving too quickly?”

“No,” Miss Browne responded. “But are we not in danger of being disturbed here?”

Tib smirked. “Miss Lister’s staff know not to interrupt her here,” she said into Miss Browne’s ear.

“It is true, we will not be disturbed,” Anne said with a smile. “But if you would be more comfortable elsewhere…?”

Miss Browne shook her head. “Please don’t stop,” she whispered.

Anne and Tib exchanged a satisfied look. Anne continued to reach up under the layers of skirts and petticoats until she found Miss Browne’s drawers. Keeping her hand outside of this final layer, Anne found the spot where the woman’s thighs met and applied gentle pressure. Miss Browne let out a sharp gasp and her knees buckled. Tib caught her deftly before she could fall.

Miss Browne let out a breathy laugh. “How are you – what are you doing?” she gasped at Anne.

Tib gently guided Miss Browne to a soft patch of grass and laid her down on her back. “Miss Lister and I are going to give you a kiss,” she said as Anne kneeled beside her and reached back under Miss Browne’s skirts. Tib lay next to the young woman, propping herself up to give her a deep, open-mouthed kiss.

Anne pressed on the apex of Miss Browne’s legs with two fingers. Even through her drawers, she could feel the young woman’s moisture and the hard nub of her clitoris. “Does that feel good?” she asked. Miss Brown gave a shaky nod through her kiss with Tib.

Anne fumbled with the laces of the drawers. Tib had managed to extract one of Miss Browne’s breasts from her tight corset and moved her mouth down to tease the pink nipple with her tongue.

Anne wasn’t sure if it was the pressure of performing in front of her friend, but she was having considerable trouble undoing the drawers’ ties. Still keeping her mouth on Miss Browne’s breast, Tib reached down and deftly pulled on the knots with one hand. Somehow, Miss Browne’s drawers fell open. Anne glared at her friend. “I was getting there,” she muttered. Tib let out a muffled laugh.

The laces undone, Anne carefully shimmied Miss Browne’s drawers down past her ankles. The young woman lifted her hips obligingly. Anne reached up and gently pushed her legs apart. She leaned forward to draw the woman into a kiss as she dipped her middle finger into the pool of moisture at the opening of Miss Browne’s queer. She was not surprised to find her dripping with arousal. The poor woman had clearly never been pleasured before, or known to pleasure herself. And now she had two jacks on her at once.

Her finger coated with moisture, Anne brought it up to lightly brush over Miss Browne’s clitoris. She let her lips graze Miss Browne’s as the young woman gasped and shook with pleasure.

Tib was clearly feeling left out. Freeing Miss Browne’s bosom from her kiss, she reached her own hand down to join Anne at the girl’s queer. Miss Browne let out a deep moan as Tib teased the opening of her queer with one finger. Anne knew that Tib would be slow and gentle, this being the young woman’s first time. As Tib slowly entered her, Anne continuing to rub her hard bud, Miss Brown let out a cry of pleasure. She reached back, her hands twisting frantically into the grass.

Anne leaned over the woman writhing beneath them and kissed Tib firmly on the mouth. She could feel Tib smiling against her lips, but she could also hear her breathing heavily and she knew her friend must be soaking wet herself. Tib loved to pleasure women just as much as Anne did, and she had been the only one of Anne’s lovers to ever touch her in return. Having a woman between them, both their hands on her queer, was Tib and Anne’s preferred way to make love. The two women kissed passionately as Tib thrust her finger in and out of Miss Browne and Anne continued to stroke her nub.

Miss Browne’s moans were growing more hurried and frantic. With a start Anne realized the young woman was close to her climax already. It had been some time since she had bedded a virgin; she had forgotten how quickly this could happen. Anne concentrated her motion in tight circles over Miss Browne’s clitoris and Tib increased the speed of her trusts.

With a shuddering gasp, Miss Browne fell into her orgasm. Tib let out a low groan and Anne knew she must be able to feel the woman’s queer clenching around her finger. Anne coaxed Miss Browne through what was likely her first ever orgasm. She slowed and lightened the motion of her finger until the spasms of pleasure stopped.

Miss Browne lay back on the lawn, her chest heaving. Tib laid down beside her and wrapped her arms around the young woman. But Anne wasn’t ready for the encounter to end. She climbed over Miss Brown to straddle Tib. Tib looked up at her in surprise but gave a small nod. Anne grinned and reached under Tib’s skirts.

Anne was pleased to find that Tib’s drawers had an open slit, allowing her immediate access to her lover’s queer. Tib moaned as Anne teased her hand over her curls, brushing against her clitoris as softly as possible. Miss Browne watched them eagerly, her mouth slightly open and her cheeks flushed from her climax moments before.

Anne dipped two fingers into Tib’s queer and was rewarded with a throaty moan from the woman beneath her. Tib had never been quiet about her pleasure. Anne rocked her hips back in forth in time with her thrusts.

“Would you like more attention?” she asked Miss Browne over the sound of Tib’s gasps. Miss Browne’s eyes widened and she gave a quick nod.

Anne smiled. She removed her hand from Tib’s queer and her friend gave a small sound of protest.

“I think Miss Browne could use another kiss, don’t you think?” Anne said pointedly. Miss Brown looked puzzled but Tib caught on immediately. She quickly rolled over to the young woman, still laying on her back, and ducked her head under her skirts. Miss Browne let out a loud gasp and Anne knew Tib’s mouth had found her.

“Oh – oh Miss Norcliffe –” Miss Browne moaned.

Tib’s head was totally hidden underneath Miss Browne’s skirts, but Anne could tell her lover was kissing and licking the young woman’s queer with enthusiasm. Anne positioned herself behind Tib and lifted her hips up so that she was on her knees. Tib spread her legs, inviting Anne to resume grubbing her. Anne complied, burying two fingers back in Tib to the hilt. She heard Tib moan from under Miss Browne’s skirts.

They built up a rhythm, each of Anne’s thrusts pushing Tib forward and increasing the pressure of her mouth on Miss Browne. Anne felt as though she was controlling the pleasure of both women before her and she felt her own queer ache with arousal. She saw Miss Browne go stiff and knew she must be close to a second climax. Anne moved her hand from Tib’s queer to her clitoris and was pleased to elicit a fresh moan from under the skirts. Anne knew by now Tib would be having trouble focusing on her task, and sure enough –

“Please, Miss Norcliffe, don’t stop!” gasped Miss Browne, her hands twisting into her skirts. Tib redoubled her efforts and soon Miss Browne was shaking as waves of pleasure moved through her body. Anne did not let up, continuing to circle Tib’s aching bud as her lover pleasured Miss Browne through her orgasm. Just as the younger woman finished, Anne felt Tib stiffen and knew her own climax must be beginning to wash through her. Still half buried under Miss Browne’s skirts, Tib gasped and shook.

At last Anne let up on her pressure, and Tib extracted herself from the tangle of petticoats. Anne’s friend was utterly disheveled, her mouth and chin wet with Miss Browne’s arousal, but she was grinning.

“That was a new one,” Tib declared. “Now, Miss Lister, how about you?” She began to reach towards Anne but stopped when she saw Miss Browne scramble to her feet, hurriedly pulling on her drawers and re-arranging her bodice.

“I think I’ve made a terrible mistake,” Miss Browne said. She looked as though she might cry.

Anne leapt to her feet. “Please, Miss Browne –” she began, but the young woman gave her and Tib a frightened look and took off towards Shibden hall.

Anne swore under her breath. “I knew we were moving too fast, damn you, Tib!” she snapped at her friend.

Anne started off to follow Miss Browne, with Tib on her heels. “She was fine,” Tib insisted. “She’s a bit freaked out now, but she’ll come around.”

“You don’t know that!” Anne spat, turning to glare at Tib. “You don’t know everything! I like Miss Browne, and now things may be ruined forever, and it’s all because you can’t just let things happen at their own pace. Must you always stick your nose into my business? Can’t you just let me go and let me love someone else?”

A stunned silence settled between the two women. Anne instantly regretted her outburst. “Tib, I’m sorry, that wasn’t fair,” she said.

“No, you’re right,” Tib replied coldly, clearly stung. “I’ll leave you be. I’ll just clean up this mess for you first.” She turned on her heel and marched into the house.

Anne paced the garden, feeling furious, although she was not sure if she was angrier at Tib or at herself. She had told Tib quite clearly that the two would not settle down together unless Tib made serious changes to her lifestyle, specifically her drinking habits. That seemed unlikely to ever happen, but Tib insisted on complicating matters every time Anne began to strike up a flirtation with a new woman. It was infuriating. And yet, Anne liked to have Tib around. The episode in the garden today and shown that as much as Tib might push the boundaries, she inspired Anne and enriched her life.

Anne sighed and started towards the house. She would have to give an honest apology to both Tib and Miss Browne. She hoped she had not scared away the latter for good.

Anne was surprised to find both women in the hall. Far from upset, Miss Browne was laughing quietly, Tib leaning against the wall next to her with a smile.

“I see I’ve missed something,” Anne said, throwing Tib a questioning look.

“We were just discussing how queer it is to – to kiss,” Miss Browne replied, looking down sheepishly. “I was thinking how odd other people would find it if they knew –” she broke off.

“Other people need never know,” Anne said firmly, taking Miss Browne by the hand.

“Just as I promised you,” Tib said to Miss Browne. The young woman looked between the two ladies and saw the sincerity in their eyes.

“I know you have heard people talk about us,” Anne said softly. “I know they must say the queerest things. But they are naught but rumors, and they will stay that way. You must simply let on that you do not understand what they say, hmm?”

Miss Brown gave a shaky nod. “I apologize for my – outburst,” she murmured. “I should be going.” She looked imploringly at Anne. “Will you call on me again?”

Anne smiled. “Of course, my dear.” She and Tib kissed Miss Browne’s hand in a gentlemanly fashion, and with a small laugh the young woman was off.

Anne and Tib stood awkwardly in the hall for a minute. Then Tib spoke.

“I believe I owe you an apology,” she said stiffly.

“No, Tib, I’m sorry,” Anne sighed.

“Shall we simply put it all behind us?” Tib offered.

Anne smiled with relief. “That would be for the best,” she said. “Now, won’t you stay for dinner?”

Tib grinned. “I would be glad to. But after, we may need to take a small detour to your bedroom. I can’t be the only one to have noticed that of three women, only two of us had a real kiss?”

Anne laughed. “I don’t believe I can refuse that offer,” she said. She took Tib by the arm and the two set off towards the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously Anne’s journal doesn’t say she had a threesome with Tib and Miss Browne, but I decided to take some liberties. It does seem like Anne and Tib might have “entertained” a woman together on a previous occasion (according to the book by Anne Choma). Anne and Tib might not have had an argument on this day, but Anne was constantly frustrated with her friend/lover over her drinking and other things. So I figured I’d add a little lesbian drama to the smut.
> 
> Do you like reading about Anne with other women pre-Ann Walker, or would you prefer me to skip ahead to Anne/Ann? Let me know in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half-asleep in bed, Anne allows her fantasies of a young woman to go to a new place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but this diary entry was such a Butch Top Mood that I couldn’t resist. 100% smut, and it involves Anne fantasizing about having a penis, so if that isn’t your thing you should probably skip this one!

Monday 7 May 1821. Halifax.

_Foolish fancying about Caroline Greenwood, meeting her on Skircoat Moor, taking her into a shed there & being connected with her. Supposing myself in men’s clothes & having a penis, tho’ nothing more._

Anne turned restlessly in bed. The morning sun was just starting to peek through her window, shining irritatingly into her eyes. She knew it must be not yet six. Usually she would be up and about her day by now, but this morning she was struck with an uncharacteristic lethargy.

Anne knew she had been in the midst of a dream when the morning sun had woken her, but she wasn’t certain what the dream had been about. There had been a young lady, who was it? Mariana perhaps? No, it was Caroline Greenwood, and –

Ah. Suddenly the dream came back to Anne in a rush. She had dreamed of Miss Greenwood, of taking her, as she had often dwelt on during waking hours. She had met the lady at church some weeks since. Anne had found her a somewhat foolish girl, perhaps not worth the effort of enticing to her bed. But Miss Greenwood’s bright green eyes and round bosom had become a feature of Anne’s recent fantasies.

The details of her dream were slipping away quickly, but there was one aspect that Anne could not wipe from her mind. When she had imagined bedding Miss Greenwood, she had not just used her hands, or her mouth. Rather, Dream Anne possessed something extra that Waking Anne lacked.

Anne rolled onto her back with a faint smile. Her mind still blurred by sleep, she let her imagination take her somewhere it had not gone before, and a scene began to play out in her mind.

_Anne is hiking up a hill. At the top of it, skirts blowing in the winds, is a lovely young lady._

_ “Caroline,” Anne says, reaching the top of the hill. But she is not Anne as she normally is. Instead of skirts, she wears breeches, tailored to flatter her narrow figure. No corset constrains her breasts; in fact, Anne may not have breasts at all._

_ Miss Greenwood turns and her face breaks out into a shy smile. Before she can respond, Anne sweeps her into a deep kiss._

_ The young woman’s mouth is soft and warm. Anne can feel her bosom pressed against her own chest and she reaches around to grasp her bottom with both hands. Miss Greenwood moans and pushes her hips forward. Anne feels a stirring between her legs in response and suddenly she needs to get the young woman alone and out of sight. Luckily, a small shed is visible just on the other side of the hill._

_ Anne takes Miss Greenwood by the hand and leads her quickly to the shed. The door is unlocked, and the two women burst inside, mouths pressed together and hands running all over one another. Anne shoves the door closed behind them and pushes Miss Greenwood backwards until her back is pressed against one of the dusty walls. She moves her kisses down Miss Greenwood’s neck to the soft skin above the neck of her dress, sucking and biting and leaving bright red marks as she goes._

Caught up in her fantasy, Anne was breathing heavily. Her eyes were shut tight and she felt almost as though she were truly in a dark shed somewhere with Caroline Greenwood. She pulled up her nightshirt and pressed her hand on the spot between her legs, and felt her body respond to the scene playing out in her head.

_Back in the shed, Anne pushes a knee between Miss Greenwood’s legs. The young woman moans and grinds herself against Anne’s thigh. Anne can feel the heat through her slim trousers and feels her own center respond with arousal._

_ Impatient, Anne reaches up and grabs ahold of Miss Greenwood’s bodice. In one clean motion she tears it open, exposing the lady’s tight corset._

_ “Anne!” gasps Miss Greenwood, but she grinds herself ever harder against the other woman. Anne grins and continues, pushing the torn dress down past the lady’s hips and to the ground. She reaches up and frees Miss Greenwood’s bosom from the corset, revealing two milky-white breasts crowned with hard pink nipples. Anne brings her mouth down and brushes her tongue lightly over one nipple and is rewarded with a fresh moan from Miss Greenwood. She teases for a moment, moving her tongue in soft circles, before suddenly drawing the whole nipple into her mouth and sucking hard on it. _

_ Anne is nearly bursting with heat and arousal between her legs. She feels the front of her trousers grow uncomfortably tight. Moving her mouth back up to kiss Miss Greenwood on the lips, she pulls open her pants. There is something long and hard there, aching with arousal. Anne reaches up Miss Greenwood’s underskirt and pushes her hand in between her soft thighs. For a moment she cups the other woman’s sex with her hand, feeling the heat and moisture. But Miss Greenwood is impatient._

_ “Please, Anne,” she gasps. “Please, I want – I need – please, I need you inside me!”_

_ Anne grins. She probes with a single finger between Miss Greenwood’s folds, brushing through wetness so thick it instantly coats her hand. She gently pushes her finger into the woman and finds her tight, but not resistant. She lets the lady grow used to the pressure of her finger for a moment, then pulls it out. Swiftly, Anne pulls up Miss Greenwood’s skirt and lifts her up, her hands cupping under the other woman’s buttocks so that she is propped between Anne and the wall of the shed with her queer exposed. Anne moves her hips forward to position herself at the young woman’s entrance. _

_ Ever so slowly, Anne pushes herself into Miss Greenwood, grasping her hips. The lady gasps and moans with pleasure as she feels herself fill up. Miss Greenwood is warm and tight and soft inside, and Anne’s breath catches at the sensation._

_ Miss Greenwood wraps her legs around Anne’s hips, pushing her deeper inside. Anne lets out a deep groan and begins to rock back and forth, pulling in and out of the smaller woman. She begins gently, but soon Miss Greenwood is pushing herself faster against Anne, her nails digging into the back of her neck. Anne increases her rhythm and the thin wall against which Miss Greenwood is pinned creaks in protest with each thrust. Miss Greenwood’s breath is hot and comes in gasps._

_ Keeping the lady aloft with one arm, Anne reaches down with the other and finds the small nub at the top of her entrance. Continuing to thrust in and out, Anne presses on Miss Greenwood with her thumb. The woman gasps and Anne feels her clench around her._

_ Anne toys with Miss Greenwood’s clitoris, moving her thumb first back and forth and then in circles. She can feel the other women grow even wetter, if that is possible, and Anne slides in and out of her with slippery ease. _

_ Anne can feel Miss Greenwood’s pleasure building as she continues to focus her movements on the hardening ball under her fingers. Miss Greenwood is making small whimpering sounds in the back of her throat, and Anne knows she must be getting close. The younger woman’s hands grasp wildly in Anne’s hair and her face is pink and flushed. Anne ceases her thrusts and stops, buried to the hilt, while she speeds up her pressure on Miss Greenwood’s clitoris._

_ Miss Greenwood lets out a wild scream as she is overtaken by her climax. Anne gasps as she feels her clench around her, pulses traveling down the length of the young woman’s queer._

Anne gasped at her fantasy, hand moving quickly over her own clitoris. She couldn’t believe how wet she was. Imagining the feeling of Caroline Greenwood clenching around her and screaming with passion, Anne brought herself to her own climax. Her breath caught and her back arched as she felt waves of intense pleasure radiate out from the place where her hand pressed tightly. With a gasp, Anne collapsed back and lay for a long moment, feeling the last shockwaves travel through her. She couldn’t quite believe she had allowed herself to indulge in that particular fantasy. A faint smile played over her lips as she imagined what she might be thinking of next time she ran into Caroline Greenwood.


End file.
